


Awesome Ladies Podcovers for Klb

by endeni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	Awesome Ladies Podcovers for Klb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] American Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187244) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Blow Me Bluebell Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192365) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187190) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb). 



  
(made for [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)'s [podfic of 'American Girls' by impertinence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1187244)) 

  
(made for [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)’s [podfic of 'Blow me bluebell bubbles' by chaletian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1192365))

  
(made for [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)'s [podfic of 'Trust' by nightwalker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1187190))  


[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
